Intoxicated
by CaliBabe
Summary: No one ever said it was easy to let go and move on. But really that's all you can do when life moves on without you.


_**A/N: **So this is just a cute little drama filled one-shot that I put together. It was for a sit that I go to, and well lets just say that in true Stephani fashion it's and AU. I hope you enjoy it, and have a wonderful day!_

-.-

She couldn't understand why it hurt so much. Why it felt as if her heart had shriveled up and been ripped out, while still pounding in her chest, thrown in a vat of vinegar, and pickled for all to see. She couldn't understand why the world felt a need to continually kick her in the gut. Why her eyes were being poked out by the sharp and unconventional methods of the blunt end of a pencil. She didn't get it at all.

It had been ten months, nearly a year, since she left him, since he let her leave him. She could easily blame her brother for it. He was after all the one who asked, who begged her to leave, to go to school and forget about them. Forget about her family. Then again she was the one who had agreed. The one who told him she couldn't do it, that she couldn't stay. That it was in all reality too dangerous for her. She was the one who walked out the door. She was the one who had decided that they were better off without her. She had run.

Running, it's what she did best. She would tighten the laces on her hundred and fifty dollar running shoes and take off for the moon. It had always been her routine, her pattern since she was a little girl. She ran from the memory of her father, from the life she lived with her mother, she ran from her brother, from her nephew and sister in law, she had run from him. She was afraid.

She always lost everything that was important to her. Everything that was, or had ever held any significance to her seemed to disappear. She guessed she was just cutting to the chase, getting ride of them before they could get rid of her. It was always how her life worked. Her father had left her, her mother ignored her after her father left, and ever since then she had held the policy of dump first never feel.

It had seemed to work. Every boyfriend she had had was dumped by her, she never felt much when she did it either, it was always a fun ride, and sometimes she had even thought she had loved them. That's how it was with AJ anyway, she had fallen for him, for he dream that her mother had implanted in her mind, but that had swiftly come to an end when the stalking started and Jason came into the picture.

Jason was different. He wasn't like every other man she had ever met. He wasn't only interested in what she could do for him; he was genuinely concerned for her. She had been certain that it was just that she had been Sonny's little sister, and truth be told she was really enjoying the whole knight in shinning armor bit he had going on. She was sure that that's what had been, but however it had started it didn't end that way.

In the end, when she finally walked away from him, she knew it had been more. That it had been real. That what started out as a little girl worshipping her rescuer had somehow come to mean more. She knew it in her heart, and she saw it in his eyes. Yet she had run again, out of fear, and it was too late for her happy ending. He was getting married.

Her fingers floated over the soft white paper, the raised gold lettering tickled her fingertips as her tears fell dampening the paper. She had been in her pajamas for three days, sitting on her bed with the invitation right there, yet she couldn't look back down at it. She knew what it said. He was going to marry some girl, and she didn't even care who it was. She was sick of caring, and she knew she did. She cared more than she wanted too.

-

Walking down the hall she knew this was wrong. That she had been forbidden to come anywhere near the building and if they ever found out hell would come to reside once again in her living room. Yet she couldn't help it. She had to be there, had to go. It was like some sisterly instinct. She knew she was needed and that if she didn't go she would regret it.

Tapping gently on the door so as not to shock anyone inside she waited. She knew her friend was in there, she had heard from one of the guys her husband had on the building that she hadn't left the room. Knocking again a little louder she waited, if the brunette had to she would use the keys she had swiped. The click of her two hundred and forty dollar black Maddy Zebra Slides hitting the cold hard tile floor sounded through the hallway as the woman began to lose what little patience she had.

Taking the keys from her purse she slowly inserted them into the door as if to unlock it, turning the key and pushing slightly she was shocked to find that she herself had just locked the door. Inserting the key once more, and unlocking the door she quickly slammed over the barrier prepared to scream at her friend only to find the small fragile bump of her friends body huddled under the sheets.

Slowly slipping her shoes off to avoid the clicking they made she came face to face with the young girl. A frown graced the older woman's face as she bent down to observe the sleeping girl's wet cheeks and the crumpled paper in her hand. She knew what the paper was observing the gold lettering. She would kill that sleazy red head the second she got back for doing this, but until then she had bigger problems, like getting her friend out of her room, and more importantly changed out of the pink puppy pajama pants and solid pink tank top she wore.

Softly shaking her friends shoulder she watched as the sleeping girls eyes creaked open just a crack to look at the brunette and then shutting them abruptly at the sight of face before her she moaned. The last thing needed was any sort of visit from this woman. The blonde didn't need to hear every and all reasons why she should return to Port Charles, she had heard them all a million times.

"Carly, Leave me alone. I just want to stay in bed." The blonde whined as she rolled back over in an effort to ignore her friend.

"Sorry not happening," Carly, chirped as she stood and ripped the covers off the bed.

"Ahhhhh," Moaning the blonde swiftly sat up and glared at the woman at the foot of her bed. "I hate you."

"No you don't Court. You love me." Smiling Carly set the blankets at the foot of the bed and sat on them.

"I may love to hate you, but that's about it at the moment." Courtney growled as she tried to grab for the covers.

"I know plenty of people like that," Carly began with a grin as she batted Courtney's hand away from the blankets. "My husband is one of them. Now come on, we're going out."

"I'm not in the mood."

"You're not in the mood to have dinner with me," It was more of a statement than a question, but the puppy dog look Carly plastered on made it just that, a question, and Carly's plea to get her friend to go out.

"I'm not in the mood to do anything." Carly watched as her friend let her body fall to the bed and she curled up once again, only without her blankets this time.

"You're wallowing Court. The only way to get past wallowing is to get out of bed."

"I don't want to go out to dinner."

"If not dinner then how about drinks. Booze always helps me express my feelings."

"Or forget them." Courtney sighed as she rolled over to face her friend.

"Now you're getting the idea," Carly smiled as she took Courtney's hand in an effort to help her sit up.

"Just one Carly, and I'm coming right back here."

"Whatever you say," Carly spoke as she watched her friend walk to the bathroom. "You take a shower, I'll find you something to wear."

-.-

Rapping loudly from the door that stood just across the hall from his place he knew she wasn't there. All her note had said was that she was going out. It gave no hint as to where, but he could only hope that he was wrong at the destination. Knocking once more he was less than happy when he came face to face with the bubbly red head that had inhabited his best friends home.

"Jason here," He calmly asked as he pushed her aside and walked in.

"He's upstairs. Hold on a second."

"Jasey Wasey," Her high pitch squeak sounded through the room, "Sonny's here to speak with you."

Walking out of the kitchen, he frowned a little. He had told Sonny he was taking the day off to plan his wedding, of course he would be happy with anything as long as it was over, but Claire had insisted otherwise. Walking up to his friend and boss he motioned for the couch in which they both took a seat. Turning a pointed look towards Claire in hopes she would get the picture, he was greatly disappointed when all she did was stand there.

"What?" She questioned as she continued to look at him.

"Can you go out, or upstairs?" Jason asked.

"But we were going to plan our wedding," Her whine once again filled the room as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Jason will only be a second. Why don't you pick up some food or something," Sonny replied with a stern look.

"Fine, But when I get back I better have him all to myself." Grabbing her cost and slipping her shoes on she gave one last look into the room before walking out.

"That voice could kill an elephant." Sonny moaned as he brought a hand to his forehead, "Or give me one hell of a headache."

"What a Carly thing to say," Jason solemnly replied. "What did you need?"

"This is actually about Carly." He watched as his best friend sighed before he continued on. "I was going to ask if she was here, but she would have come into the room by now."

"So then why did we send Claire out if you were only looking for Carly?"

"Have you seen the guest list to your wedding? I found it hidden in a few of Carly's belongings the other day, and then heard she had been talking to the guards."

"Where would Carly go concerning my wedding," Jason confusedly replied.

"Look at the M's."

Scanning down the papers his eyes fell upon the name, her name. He didn't understand how it had gotten on there, he had specifically said not to when they went over the list weeks ago. He felt his gut tighten as the revelation that she was sitting with an invitation dawned on him. How could this happen.

"I also found a note from Carly saying she was going out. She didn't tell me to my face, just left Michael with Leticia and went. I talked to Shane a few hours ago seems Carly has been checking up one her as well."

"So you think that…"

"Yeah," Sonny calmly cut him off as he looked at his friends.

"Shane said she's been in bed all…" Interrupted by his cell phone Sonny quickly answered it. "Corinthos…Carly you get your ass back here…Don't you dare Carly…No don't send Shane home…Carly I'm warning you…" Closing his cell phone he heaved a sigh and looked back at his friend. "She's there."

"Is she insane?" Jason asked as the worry welled up inside of him.

"Silly question Jase." The click of heels in the hallway alerted the men inside to the reappearance of Claire. "Look I'll try to get a handle on things, enjoy your meal."

Jason watched as Sonny exited the room only to be replaced by the smiling red head holding a bag of food. He tried to smile back but he couldn't. He was angry, he was mad. He had specifically told her not to invite the blonde, yet she had. He wanted to know why, and he would get his answers.

"I was looking over the guest list," He commented as she set the bag down and removed her coat.

"Really? Did you want to add anyone? I sent the invitations out already, but I guess we could send a second wind of them."

"No, no one else to invite," He coolly replied as he went to stand next to her. "I was just wondering what Courtney's name was doing on the list. I thought we agreed she wouldn't be coming."

"Jason, Baby." He cringed as she spoke, "She was my best friend in high school. How could I not invite her?"

"Because I asked you not to." He stood his ground as he received a pouty lip from the woman before him.

"I realize the two of you have a past, but I miss my best friend, and she'll be happy for us. I know she will."

Listening to her explain everything only made his temper flair. He needed a break, a chance to breath. Grabbing his coat and keys he swiftly made his way out the door. He wasn't sure he could stand to look at her in that moment as he hit the button for the elevator and ignored her pleas to stay and talk.

She watched him walk onto the elevator and couldn't help but want to scream. Sure her and Courtney had known each other in high school, they had been in the same groups of friends since they were twelve. Yet it had never been a good relationship. Courtney always got the guy, and it always angered Claire when she did, because the same thing always happened. Courtney would dump the guy, break their heart and leave them in pieces.

Claire wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to be there for him, to save him from the mess Courtney had left in her wake. She couldn't stand the innocent act the blonde always put on. She knew better, Courtney was a player, out to steal every man that Claire herself had ever wanted. Walking back into the penthouse Claire smiled. She would make Courtney pay for it all.

-.-

Walking down the block Courtney could only hope to disappear. She had let Carly pick out her outfit and looking down she could hardly call it conservative. The white ruffled mini skirt was just a tad too short, and the pink lace trimmed tank top she wore dipped a little too low. At this point she was happy for the small amount of coverage the v-neck beaded over shirt gave her. Looking down at her shoes she was amazed she could walk in the four inch heeled white ankle wrap stiletto's Carly had picked out for her. She really just wanted to crawl back in bed for the rest of her life, but she figured the sooner she indulged Carly the sooner she could sleep again.

Seeing Carly begin to turn up a walk Courtney felt he stomach do a front flip. They were walking towards a house, the music could be heard from the street, and the smell of stale cigarettes could easily be smelled from where Courtney had frozen.

"You coming?" Carly asked as she spun around to look at her friend.

"I said a drink Carly, not a party," Courtney warily responded as she edged closer to her friend.

"And we're going for a drink at the party. You did say my choice."

"I never said your choice."

"Oops. My mistake. Well we're here, and I'm thirsty, let me just grab something and we can go to a bar."

"Carly we can't go in there. We don't even know those people."

"Sure we do. Somewhere in there is the sweetest guy named Tom. He gave me this cute little flyer telling me to come," Carly said waving the paper in front of her friends face. "So come on. I hate to keep Tom waiting."

"You're so dead," Courtney whined as Carly dragged the blonde towards the front door.

-.-

Sitting atop his bike as he looked out over the city he couldn't seem to forget. He wanted to. He really did. He didn't want to have to remember the tears that fell from her eyes as she told him goodbye. He didn't want to remember how it felt when she left, how it felt as he watched her get on that bus as she went away to school. He hated to know that it was his fault those tears were in her eyes, but it was safer this way.

It was safer with her gone. She didn't have to worry about being shot up every second of everyday; he didn't have to worry about her getting shot at. She could just live her life and be free; she could find someone who would take care of her and would love her, not put her life in danger.

There was an ache in his chest even at the thought of someone else loving her. At someone else touching her soft gently skin. He didn't like the idea that it would be another man tucking her hair behind her ear as he whispered sweet nothings in them. He didn't like the idea that she was no longer his.

Yet he had no right to think any of those things, as it was he who had gone off and gotten a fiancé. He wondered why he had done such a thing. Why only ten months after she had left him was he engaged to another woman? He hated the idea that he could forget her so easily, that he could so easily move on. He hated that he was thinking all of these things as well. He hated that he was so confused, and he hated the fact that he was hurting Courtney so long after they had broken up.

Courtney, Why was she the only woman on his mind? He was engaged to Claire. He was going to marry Claire. Yet at night, when he slept, the only thing he saw was her smiling face, her blonde hair, and her sweet smile. She consumed his dreams and his every waking thought and he couldn't understand it at all.

Hopping back on his bike he knew he had to get back soon. The last thing he needed was Claire freaking out yet again at the fact that he had taken off, Courtney would never visibly show how scarred she was at him being gone, yet he could always tell. He cursed himself again as he started his bike and drove off, Why did his thoughts always go back to her.

-.-

"See Court it's not so bad," Carly asked as both women walked around the room with a bottle of some light beer in their hands.

"Carly. You're a married woman at a college party. This is very bad. What would Sonny think," Courtney worriedly asked as she looked at her friend from the corner of her eye.

"Oh I called him. He's fine with it."

"Sure he is."

"He is. Don't worry so much. If Sonny's gonna yell he's gonna yell. Nothing I can do to stop it." Carly reasonably explained.

"You could stop doing stupid things."

"Oh," Carly gasped as she brought a hand to her heart. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"I'm calling the things you do stupid." Courtney spoke as she looked around the room. "I mean look at this place."

"Ah a newbie to the college party. Second semester I was sure you had been to at least one," Carly said as she scratched her head. "Oh well, back to the point. There are a few things you need to know. Never let the beer get to warm, I don't know about you, but warm light beer taste pretty much like water and is always best if you chug it at that point. Secondly, avoid any and all beer games, unless you want to get completely trashed…"

"Which we don't," Courtney sternly replied.

"You are so no fun tonight, but lastly and most importantly, keep in mind that this is mob boss certified, the buddy system is essential to your survival," Carly sternly replied. "It gives the enemy somebody else to shoot at."

"Or in your case hit on," Courtney laughed.

"Well yeah. Give me a break. I can go to the party but there's no way in hell I can come home with a bunch off college guys phone numbers. Sonny would bust in here like a bat out of hell and…"

"I get the picture," Courtney spoke as she went to down the rest of her beer.

"What was that," Carly asked when she had finished the beer. "You had like half the bottle left. My friend, Courtney Mathews, the sober reasonable one just chugged half a bottle of beer!"

"It was warm," Courtney shyly commented. "You said…"

"Enough said," Carly waved her hand to silence the blonde. "Lets just get you another."

"And if I don't want another…

"…Oh beer pong." Carly said as she interrupted her friend once again as she changed her destination. "It's been so long since I've played. Come on."

"Carly I don't think this is a…"

"Hey, you're the one who chugged the warm beer, this should be a piece of cake," Carly interrupted her friend. "Mind if we play boys?"

-

Three games, one hour later two very drunk women walked away from the table set up with glasses of beer. It had taken a while for Courtney to loosen up, but after the first game neither woman need any convincing to down the alcohol. They had played two more games than either had planned and drank way more than was needed to get them to that ever wonderful stage of tipsy that both were currently experiencing.

Courtney followed a stumbling Carly into another room. All bottles of beer had been emptied and the keg was pulled out. Walking towards it Carly poured two glasses of the cold cool foam filled liquid. Sipping it slowly as to cut down on spills she began walking out of the room. Finding a couch in the corner both women sat down, letting their heads fall against the back.

"That was awesome," Carly exclaimed as she took a deep sip of her beverage.

"It was fun," Courtney giggled as she too took a gulp of her beer.

"We don't need men screw'em all," As soon as the loud words left her mouth the incessant ringing of a phone sounded through the air. "I'm gonna ignore it."

"The defiant Carly has arrived," giggling once again she sternly looked at Carly and in all mock seriousness replied. "Now you know better than to not answer your phone."

"Yes Sonny, right away Sonny," Carly smartly replied as she answered the phone, _"I'm sorry Sonny. I was a bad, bad girl." _Courtney couldn't help but laugh as she listened in

"_What the hell are you talking about," Sonny agitatedly replied._

"_I'm always wrong. You're so right. I mean dear god Courtney at college best idea ever._ Carly began giggling non-stop as she looked at Courtney hunched over on the couch in a fit of giggles.

"_You're drunk." Sonny knowingly stated._

"_No," _She paused as she looked at her friend, _"Maybe a little."_

"_I swear to god Carly if you got my little sister drunk…"_

"_So now she's your little sister," _Carly suddenly interrupted as her anger came to the surface. _"When she's drunk she's your little sister, but when she's dating Jason she's not."_

"_She has always been my little sister."_

"_So why can't she date Jason?"_

"_Jason is engaged to be married Carly."_

"_Yes Sonny! I realize this. Maybe you need to realize that Jason is only marrying her to forget." _ Hearing nothing on the other end she continued, _"Now if you could excuse me I am way too sober to talk with you right now."_

"Let's get us something to drink," Carly said as she downed the rest of her beer and stood.

"Sounds excellent to me," Courtney replied as they two linked arms and walked from the room.

-.-

Throwing the phone across the room he heard it shatter against the hard brick of the fireplace. He felt his own anger rise as he replayed the conversation he had just had with his wife. Who was she to tell him, to tell anyone what Jason was doing, and for what reason he was doing it. He could truly care less if he knew that his wife was right. It was no longer about that. It was about making sure everyone he loved stayed safe, and having his wife and sister drunk at a party was never a safe thing.

Turning from the pile of electronic parts he dug his hand into his pocket pulling out the small silver object. Opening it up he dialed the number that had been called many times in the last few months. Waiting for someone to pick up he swore that had the guards actually listened to his defiant brunette of a wife they would definitely be out of a job.

-

Nodding to the guard as he stepped off the elevator and over to his penthouse, he was sure she would be up, awake as ever sitting on the couch ready to make him understand why she was doing the things she was. In all reality he could care less about why she had done it, sure it ticked him off, but she just wanted her friend there.

Turning the handle and walking in he was more than surprised at what met him inside. The bag from Kelly's forgotten, she had cooked for him, a nice little table for two set up in the room, candles and all. He walked into the room just as she walked out of the kitchen, a hot plate in her hand.

"Jason, you're back." Claire shockingly replied, "Take a seat, Dinner's almost ready."

"I can help."

"No, no. This is about me making things up to you. I didn't realize how much it would affect you, me inviting Courtney and all." Claire stated as she ran back into the kitchen, "This is it anyway."

"So what are we having?" Jason questioned as he sat down across from her.

"Well we have some red wine," She motioned towards the glasses. "I promise not to spill any on you, garlic bread, and pot pie. Chicken pot pie to be exact."

He watched he smile up at him as the knot formed in his stomach. The only thing missing from this scenario was the broken dish on the ground and a nervous blonde.

"You don't like chicken pot pie," She exclaimed falling into her chair. "I should have checked with you before hand. It's just when I was in school this meal always used to make me feel better, Courtney would…"

She had slipped up. She didn't mean to mention Courtney at all that night, but she had. This meal truly had made her feel better as a girl, yet that was never the purpose of the meal. She had wanted to show Jason that the mess of foods Courtney had put together for a dinner date could truly taste and look good. She had wanted him to see that she was just as perfect if not more so than Courtney.

"Courtney would what?" Jason asked noticing she wasn't going to continue.

"Nothing. Lets just forget about it and eat." She had just lifted her fork to her mouth a loud rapping sound vibrated through the room.

"Jason," Sonny sternly said not waiting for someone to answer the door. " I need your help tonight.'

"He can't Sonny," Claire spoke before Jason could. "We're eating dinner, or can you not see that?"

"I'll be right there Sonny." Jason spoke never taking his eyes off of the Red head before him.

"Make it fast Jason. Carly went to some college party with my sister and is getting her drunk." He said it as he left the room, leaving the two in silence.

Standing from the table he made his way towards the desk, which held his keys. Taking his jacket off the hook he turned back to look at Claire. She looked none to happy as he put his jacket on. Stretching his hand out towards the door her voice stopped him, "If you leave now I won't be here when you get back." He could hear the anger in her voice as he turned back towards her.

"I have to go."

"And I just told you, if you walk out that door to save the pretty little princess from whatever mess she has gotten into this time I won't be here when you get back and I definitely won't marry you."

"What is your problem with Courtney?"

"I don't have a problem with Courtney," Claire replied as if she were a child keeping a secret.

"Fine," He made his way yet again for the door.

"You want to know what my problem is," She screamed in hopes of keeping him in the penthouse. "I hate her. I hate how she's everybody's little angel. I hate how she can wrap men around her finger and not even realize it. I hate how when she dumps a guy she's all the guy can think about, and I hate how you've become her latest victim."

"I'm not anyone's victim," He coolly replied.

"No, no you're not because I saved you. I helped you see what you could have. Please, don't go after Courtney," She was in tears now as she begged him. "She'll only destroy you, turn you into every other guy she's ever dated."

"That's not the Courtney I know," Jason, said as he turned one final time and walked out the door, leaving a crying Claire on the floor.

-.-

"I'm starved," Carly loudly proclaimed as she looked around the room, her eyes finally landing on her friend after a quick scan of the selection.

"For what?" Courtney grinned evilly as she noticed her friends wandering eye.

"Him on a platter," She responded as her finger extended in the direction of a blonde across from them.

"Oh," Courtney gasped in mock shock. "You're married."

"Yes, but I can't be held responsible for the things I do while drunk," She grinned. "Who could blame this face?"

"I can think of one or ten people who would."

"Ten," Carly suddenly exclaimed as she came to her feet and pointed to the cards set out on the coffee table.

"I said lower," The cute blonde replied with a look of amazement on his face.

"Yes, I reallllllllize…reaalerz…reeeeelissss…realize that, but the only number lower than four at the momento…mozmernt…moment is two," she replied once again gesturing to the cards. "How can I stay drunk and tipsy if you my man are the only one drinking?"

"Ignore her," Courtney laughed as Carly downed the last of her beer. "Seven."

"Lower," The blonde slurred.

"Four."

"Drink two," He spoke as he turned to the next person.

"Well," Carly began to stand. "Seeing as how we are so good at emptying our glasses we are going to try our hands at emptying your fridge."

They heard someone scream a "go ahead" or "help yourself" as the two stumbled to the kitchen, arms wrapped around each other for support. Smiling at each other one last time before both women went about searching the kitchen for food. Grabbing a loaf of bread here, a bag of chips, some form of lunchmeat, cheese, and various condiments they dumped everything on the counter. Standing back to admire their findings Courtney was not shocked in the least when Carly began pilling everything known to man onto a plate.

"You need a plate," Courtney asked as she watched her friend pile everything onto two slices of bread, meats and cheese on one side while she places her condiments on the other.

"Noupe," She sang as she spun around holding a bottle of mustard.

"Whatcha do en," Courtney asked assembling a sandwich of her own.

"Tryin to open this gosh dang flippen moosetard," The uncontrollable giggles of a drunken blonde sounded through the air as Carly just starred at her.

"What'd I say," A puzzled Carly starred.

"You said moose tard." Courtney said giggling.

"No I didn't," She stomped her foot on the ground. "I said I can't open the musetarp."

"You said it again," Courtney giggled. "Why can't you say mustard?"

"I am saying mustard," Carly childishly screamed just as the cap went flying off splattering the yellow paste everywhere. "Lookie what ya maded me dooooz. It's gonna stain."

"Mustard doesn't stain counters," Courtney spoke as she began wiping up the counter. "Does it?"

"I don't think so," Carly spoke as she leaned over the counter.

"Carly you just," Pausing as she saw Carly look at her shirt she saw her anger rise.

"You got mustard on my shirt," Carly screamed as she turned to get a rag. "Now I know that mustard stains shirts."

"Well if you would hold still," Courtney complained as she tried to grab her friend's shirt. It was amazing how sober her friend got when her clothing was in trouble.

"What?" Carly said with one last flail of her arms and turned around to see Courtney hunched over the counter. "What," shock evident in her voice, "what'd I do?"

"You slapped me," Courtney angrily replied.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes…" Courtney saw Carly's hand come at her. "Owwie, Why'd you do that?"

"You said I slapped you. I at least wanted to do what I was accused of." Carly screamed as Courtney's hand connected with her own face. "Ouchie."

"What was that," Courtney giggled, she seemed to be giggling a lot that night.

"That was me saying you hurt me." She replied in her best three-year-old voice.

"Aww, where's the boo boo?" Courtney spoke in her best motherly voice while walking up to her friend.

"Right here," Carly said pointing to the red spot on her cheek.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Yeeeeeeaaahhh."

"Muwah," There was a soft click included as Courtney brought her lips to her friend's cheek and smiled. "All better."

"Yep," Carly replied with a drunken smile as she leaned up to her friend and set an identical kiss on the red spot that graced her face.

The two women giggled as their drunkenness returned, mustard stain forgotten. The picked up their sandwiches and walked side by side to the table, mess forgotten as both indulged in their chip-filled mustard-less food.

-.-

Looking up at the house Sonny could only frown, only his wife would find a college party after only being in town for a matter of hours. Stepping out of the car he stood to the side to allow Jason exit, He was glad the man had decided to come. He was not looking forward to dealing with the drunken college students, much less his own wife.

"You don't look so happy," Sonny replied turning towards his friend.

"Claire left." They were the only words Jason said as a look of shock crossed Sonny's face.

"I'm sorry man. Maybe it's for the better." Sonny said turning back to the house.

"I didn't come because you asked me."

"I never thought you did," Sonny solemnly replied. "Good Luck."

Sonny's words were the last spoken as both men made their way towards the house. Neither really wanted to go into the loud booze ridden home. Stepping over the passed out bodies of drunks, and bypassing the puke they came upon the door. Neglecting to ring the doorbell, Jason took the lead turning the handle slightly, pushing and walking into the house. The stale smell of beer wafted up their noses as a thick cloud of cigarette smoke surrounded them. Walking past the smoke, and ignoring the smell Jason made his way towards the music, the one place he would guess Carly was, she loved to be the life of the party.

Sonny's jaw dropped as he walked into the room. Atop the kitchen table stood his wife, shirtless. He would have gone right up there and taken her down, but the girl dancing with her made him stop. In complete and total shock he looked on as his baby sister peeled off the dark pink shirt she wore to reveal an almost see through pink tank top. Pushing his way through he mess of people he stood below them, just looking up as his anger rose.

"Get down now." Sonny screamed towards his wife.

"No," she laughed as she walked to the other side of the table and hopped down. Grabbing Courtney as she began to sing along with the music. "**_Red red wine you make me feel so fine_**…"

"**_You keep me rocking all of the time," _**Courtney sang right along with Carly.

Jason watched as Sonny's temper rose as he watched Carly, both men fought to get through the crowd, Sonny having little luck. Jason was the first to make it to them, upset with what he saw, and the looks that were being sent Courtney's way. Taking off his jacket he swiftly maneuvered it over her shoulders as he began to usher her, and Carly away from the group. Nearly to the door he was upset when he had both women turn on him.

"What do you think you're doing," Screamed Carly as Courtney nodded her head in agreement.

"Carly," Jason warned.

"Oh don't you dare Carly me."

"Carly," A voice from behind her spoke.

"I was hopping he was just a dream," With a pout she turned towards Courtney. "He isn't a dream though."

"Hey, I feel your pain," Courtney said.

"How can you feel my pain, I have to deal with that," She sent her finger his way before looking in Sonny's face. "Nope, still not a dream."

"Yeah, well I have to deal with that," Courtney replied pointing behind her. "And I'm pretty sure he is a dream."

"Nope. Doesn't look like it," Carly replied as she jabbed a finger into Jason's side. Receiving a glare from him she extracted her finger. "Yeah, I feel bad for you."

"Courtney."

"Nuh uh. He did not just Courtney you," Carly said as she waved a finger in his emotionless face.

"Carly I can handle this," Courtney spoke. Turning she faced Jason and glared, "What do you want."

"We need to talk."

"Well then talk, and take this," She said as she began to shrug the jacket off his jacket only to have a chill run up her spine at the almost removal, and shrugging it back on.

"Courtney," Jason sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He had fully intended on taking the jacket back, but he didn't mind at all when she kept it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She slammed her foot down as she looked at him. "I'm sick of everyone always doing that."

"Courtney."

"That's what I'm sick of." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "I'm not three! Don't talk to me as if I am. I'm sick of hearing that I don't now what I'm up against. I knew what I was up against with you. I knew what I had, and I knew what I wanted."

"Not here," Jason said watching the tears come to her eyes.

"Why not, Too many people for you? Well I don't care. I told myself that Sonny was right; that I would be in danger, but that didn't keep me from waiting. I waited. I waited so long, and then I get that stupid invitation and it takes Carly coming here for me to finally forget about you."

The tears that had welled up in her eyes finally fell. Finally taking her glistening blue eyes off of him she realized how many people were watching her. Pulling his jacket closer she closed her eyes. She couldn't stay there. She needed to get away. So doing what she did best she ran. Turning on her heal she finally shed his coat and ran. She heard him call her name, but she didn't care, she just kept running right out the door, past the drunks as the tears crashed down her face.

She ran as fast as she could at out the front door, down the walk until it was too late. She felt the heel snap off her shoe, shutting her eyes her body began to fall. She was sick of falling. She had been falling since her father left. She just wanted it to end, and it did. She wasn't falling any longer and she couldn't understand why. She had always fallen. Fallen further than she could ever get herself out of alone. Yet she wasn't falling anymore, and she wasn't cold.

She was warm. She felt safe. She felt all the wear and tear that her life had put her through fade away as she slowly, carefully opened her eyes. She felt at peace as she looked into his eyes. They calmed her, told her it would all be okay, that she would be safe.

Looking down at her he was glad he hadn't hesitated, not this time. He had spent too much of his life listening to orders, and he was glad that in that moment he had ignored his brain. He had run out of the house only to find her tripping. She was falling, in more way than one, and he hated to see that.

Scooping her up just before she hit the hard pavement, the ever sinking reality she had lived in, he felt the warmth that had left him months ago return. He felt his heart turn back on, and his fear leave him. He wasn't sure how, but he made his life that much more important.

"I'm sorry," he barley whispered as her hand came to rest soothingly against his soft, unshaven prickly skin.

"I know," she spoke as she ran her hand against his cheek, and to the back of his neck.

Their lips inches apart as Jason pulled her closer to him not ready to let her go. Courtney's breath hitched in her throat as she felt him make small circles on her back with the tips of her fingers. Staring into each other's eyes she knew it would be okay. She knew that whatever problems they had would be worked out. As his lips finally descended upon hers she felt it all stop, the urge to run was gone and she couldn't have been any happier. Wrapping her other hand around his neck she knew that she wanted to stay there, in his arms for all eternity.

"Get a room," Carly gleamed as the two broke apart.

"I may just take you up on that," Courtney smiled.

"You dirty girl. Well I hear there's a loft back in Port Charles with you name on it." Carly's smile grew as she watched the two together. Things were finally falling into place.

"No sister of mine is going to stay alone in Port Charles," Sonny sternly replied. Carly's smile faded into a frown that mimicked the one on Courtney's face.

"Sonny I don't care what you…"

"You should move in with Jason." Sonny interrupted wit ha smile. "Now are we going to get out of here? No sister of mine will stay around a place that has parties like this."

"Aww, my husband. The old softie." They walked silently to the limo, Courtney still in Jason's arms while Carly rested he head on Sonny's shoulder and he slid his arm around her waist.

"I feel like there should be some grand ceremony," Carly giggled.

"Here we go." Sonny moaned.

"No. I'm serious. Court you need to let Jason put your shoe on or something."

"Carly," Courtney peeked a smile at the brunette. "You're so drunk, and I broke my shoe."

"Maybe, but you still need to let Jason put your shoe on. And then…and then you can be all magically transformed into some princess dress."

"What are you talking about," Jason said with a look of confusion.

"Cinderella silly," Courtney giggled as she hit his shoulder playfully.

"Exactly," Carly exclaimed

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Jason said as he opened the door to the car allowing Court to slide before he followed.

Carly frowned at the rejection of her idea. She really believed that they were the perfect little Cinderella story, and that now they would get their happy ending. Just like her and Sonny.

"He is her Prince Charming," Sonny whispered as he slipped his arm off her side and entered the vehicle.

She smiled as she let the words replay in her head. He was Prince charming. They were all on their way to their happy ending and Carly couldn't help but be completely thrilled.

"You coming," Courtney asked as she stuck her head out the door.

"I never got to meet Tom." She sadly cried as she too slid into the limo.

It was not the happily ever after that any of them ever dreamed of, but it was a Happily Ever After all the same.


End file.
